Perfectly Imperfect
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Death the Kid never thought he'd overcome his OCD. T for language. Chapters will get longer, I promise.
1. Welcome, the Pendragon Dilemma?

**Disclaimer: I only own the girls. That's it. And if you don't want to read KidXOC, you should stop now before you get hurt.**

...

_All he could think to say about her was that she was almost perfectly symmetrical._

...

Death the Kid certainly didn't want to meet the two new girls face to face in the way he ended up.

It started like this: Professor Stein walked into the classroom without a word, and everyone fell silent. He glanced around the room, then turned to the door, gesturing to someone. "Class," he finally said, "we have two new students."

Everyone began muttering and peering over their desks as the students walked in. Kid leaned forward.

They were two girls. The female half of the class sat back in their seats, now bored.

They were both full figured and about the same height. One had shoulder-length, silky brown hair, and the other had short, curly red hair. The brunette was wearing more daring clothes than her ginger sister, who was wearing a jumpsuit, but they were both dressed in black and white.

Professor Stein rolled his eyes at the drooling boys in the class. When he looked at Kid, however, he saw only intrigue in his eyes. He turned to the girls. "Well, you introduce yourselves, get acquainted with some of the students, and find a place to sit while I take roll."

The girls exchanged a smirk and they jumped forward, the ginger striking a badass pose, and the brunette curtsying. "I'm Peyton," the brunette shouted, and the ginger added, "And I'm Valorie." And in unison they finished, "And we're the Pendragon sisters!"

The class cheered. Kid sat back, unfazed by their performance. The ginger was exceedingly ordinary, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Peyton. She was perfect, absolutely symmetrical-

_Wait_.

He peered closer. He wasn't sure if he was seeing what he thought he saw. Black Star saw Kid leaning into the aisle out of the corner of his eye. Smirking, he shoved him into the aisle.

Kid yelped as he floundered to try to get to his feet, earning him the attention of the girls. Valorie saw him first. She approached him quickly and knelt down. "Are you okay?" She asked, oblivious. Kid opened his mouth to speak, but he was so embarrassed, nothing came out.

Peyton chuckled, and Kid figured it was at her sister's idiocy. "Val," she said, coming into full view, "Judging by the blush on his face, he's not okay at all." Peyton smirked.

Kid stared at the floor, but couldn't help his curiosity. He looked up. His eyes widened. And he fainted.

Valorie wailed, and the room burst out laughing. Maka approached the girls, giggling. "Don't worry about it, Peyton, Kid's just..._borderline_ OCD."

Peyton frowned. "But what-"

Tsubaki cut her off. "It's your eyes."

Confused, Peyton instinctively brought a hand to her face. "What's wrong with them?"

Everyone just laughed.

Peyton sighed, her one blue eye and other brown eye staring up at the ceiling.

...

_She was __almost__ perfectly symmetrical._

**Hope that you're enjoying it! Review, and all that rot! I love feedback! Flames will be extinguished!**


	2. Class's Free Day! Kid Breaks a Heart?

_She was all he could think about, and it was driving him mad. The girl with the wrong eyes._

...

Was she trying to kill him? Kid thought she was.

You see, the next morning, he dressed himself exactly how he felt about going to school. Gloomy. And bland. But never missing any symmetry. So basically, he threw on a gray shirt and black jeans and went to school like that.

Once he triple checked everything in his home to make sure it was all tidy and even and had the girls in tow, Kid headed out, thirty minutes late.

When he actually got to the school, he was forced to endure snide and snarky comments from his father before he even made it to class. He chose today to be unusually bothersome. By this time, he was a whole HOUR late.

As they strode down hallways, Liz turned to Kid. "Hey, I forgot to ask: what's with the frumpy garb?"

Kid glanced down at his clothes and growled. "It's that infuriating girl. She so ridiculously asymmetrical; I can't stop thinking about her!"

Liz frowned. "Well, what're you going to do about it?"

Kid sighed. "I don't know."

Kid threw open the classroom doors, not looking at anyone, quickly rushing to his seat.

Professor Stein scoffed. "It's about time you showed up."

Kid spat in reply, "I was running late."

"Yeah, we got that. Well, class, looks like you're getting a free day because I have some things to catch up on. Just keep it down, okay?"

But his words were drowned out after "free day".

Somehow the class had come to a silent agreement that the boys would sit on the left side of the room, and the girls on the right.

Most boys and girls were chatting or reading. Death the Kid was slamming his head against a desk.

I will not look at her, I WILL NOT, Kid chanted in his head. There is nothing I can do about her eyes. Nothing...

Kid wailed and sunk to the ground, sobbing. "Hhnnnnn!" He groaned. "I can't do anything about it!"

Soul patted Kid's head. "There there."

MEANWHILE...

As soon as they were released, Patty grabbed Valorie's arm and the two ditzes engaged themselves in an unintelligent conversation. Probably about Crona. He was all Patty talked about anymore.

The girls slowly flocked around Peyton, since she wasn't the center of the boys' attention. They interrogated her about her previous life.

"Well," Peyton began, "Valorie and I grew up in the country. It was very cozy. Mama and Papa were very hardworking, so we had a good childhood. When we discovered I was a weapon, Mama was unsure. But then Valorie became my meister, so it all worked out."

"So you're a weapon?" Maka asked.

Peyton turned to Valorie. "Hey, they wanna see!" She shouted, and Valorie nodded. They also now had the boys' attention.

Peyton glowed white and jumped into the air. In the next moment, she materialized in Valorie's outstretched hand as a blueish silver two handed sword, with a blade that flared out at the end. Everyone gasped in awe and Kid rose from the ground to gape. Then Valorie flicked her wrist and Peyton snapped back down, this time, as a whip. Everyone cheered. Kid was smiling, wide eyed. "So symmetrical!" He praised.

Suddenly Valorie leaned down, like Peyton was whispering to her. A moment later, she grinned and nodded.

Valorie straightened up and, taking the whip in her hand with a tight grip, pulled it back, and flicked it towards Kid. He gave her a look of shock and panic, but just as it began to coil around his neck, Peyton's head, arms, and upper body came out of the end of the weapon and rested on his shoulder. "Like what ya see?" She whispered into his ear.

Everybody burst out laughing. Kid blushed furiously, but quickly covered it up. He turned and glared at her. Her eyes burned him.

He shoved her off of his shoulder, causing her to transform back into a full whip. He scoffed. "Why would I like someone like you? You're a disgusting creature."

The room felt silent, stunned by Kid's harsh words. The moment they left his lips, a shrill voice inside him had screamed, How could you DO that?! Why did you say that?! YOU'RE A JERK, A MONSTER! But it was too late. The damage was done, and Kid had convinced himself he'd done nothing wrong.

Peyton transformed, tears already streaming down her face. Kid tensed. She gave him a look so full of hurt, and hatred, and sadness that it hurt his heart to see her like this. He took a shuddering breath. "_WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU_?!" She screamed, and with a sob, turned and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.

The rest of the students turned to glare at Kid. He didn't know what to say in his defense. He looked like a zebra trapped in a circle of lions. He pushed through the people to sit back down at his seat.

And, as it should be, he was left alone, isolated, in a sea of hatred, over two sentences.

**if it wasn't already clear, there going to be much OOC. And the reason I waited so long on this chapter was that I had to finish watching the anime lol.**


	3. Wanting an Apology: Everyone Overreacts?

**I am so sorry. I really am. That was hard to write. And sorry if it seems petty, but hey, people do this. Enjoy. **

"Apologize. _NOW_."

Death the Kid admittedly screamed like a girl when he heard the front door of his home slam open and a familiar karate-chopping meister shriek at him.

"How on earth did you get in here?!" He wailed, finally recovered from his panic attack.

"Easy," Blackstar replied, "but that's none of your concern."

"Actually, that's ALL of my concern!" He screeched and grabbed the front of Blackstar's shirt threateningly. Their eyes narrowed, and for a moment all was still.

Then they broke into a huge fistfight.

Kid was quick with great attack power, however, Blackstar was assassin-quick, so Kid was losing quickly.

"HEY!"

The boys froze mid-tussle and slowly turned their bloodied heads to see a rabid Tsubaki. "Lock it down!"

The boys slumped and Soul walked over to Kid. "Seriously," he began, a stern look on his face, "what you did was totally not cool. You need to apologize."

Kid threw his hands up in exasperation. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Maka snorted. "Um, yah, NUMBSKULL, you did. You hurt her feelings. You broke her heart. You shattered her self-esteem and confidence! How could you be so heartless?!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kid growled. "All I did was inform her of her flaws. Doesn't Soul do that to you all the time, Miss Flat Chest? In fact, I'd say his offenses toward women are a lot worse than mine. Isn't he always drooling all over that Blair?"

Maka looked like she'd been slapped. A look of panic came over Soul's face. "Hey, don't bring me into this," he spluttered, his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

A spooky silence settled over the group. After a few moments of pure shock, Maka's eyebrow end furrowed. A second later her eyes half-blinked as Kid's words finally registered. Her face contorted into pure rage. She raised her glare from the ground to Soul's face, which was filled with terror. "Maka," he whispered, voice shaking. "Get ahold of yourself."

"Get ahold of myself?" Maka chuckled darkly. "You bastard."

Soul staggered like he'd been punched. Maka never cursed, unless she was really, seriously angry. It hurt worse than a thousand Ragnaroks to hear that from her.

Maka flicked her wrist and a scythe blade emerged from her forearm. She screeched and sprinted forward, arm raised to strike. "Maka, no!" He yelled, and ducked away at the last second. She still struck his cheek, and the fresh wound stung.

She hunched her shoulders. "You're as bad as my father!" She shouted. "You're always calling me names, and running after the girls with better figures than me, and recklessly doing dumb things to get hurt without thinking about how much I need you, dammit!" Tears were streaming down her face.

Kid finally spoke up, slightly stunned. "Wait, hold on Maka, I didn't mean-"

Soul's jaw clenched. "Really Maka? You're such a crybaby. Why wouldn't I run after hot girls? That's normal. And the reason you need me is because I protect you. Stop being ridiculous."

Tsubaki ran to Maka's side and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey," she growled.

Blackstar crossed his arms. "I think you're all overreacting. A lot. So cut it out, weirdos."

Soul and Kid nodded. "I agree. The girls are overreacting."

Blackstar frowned. "Um, I said ALL of you. Just respect each other. Is that so hard?"

Everyone in the room glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and left. "Just a thought," he called over his shoulder. The girls stormed out.

A silence, heavy with dread, hung in the air. Soul placed a hand on Kid's shoulder.

"We're right. _Trust me_."

**welp**.


End file.
